The Fluffy Collection
by SmoshB-tch
Summary: A load of fluffy and cute things that will be sure to make your feels explode! XD Anthony X You and Ian X You. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: A Visit

**Author's Note: First chapter of the fluffies! Hopefully you guys will understand the layout of these but basically where it says stuff like (y/e/c) that means your eye colour and (y/h/c) your hair colour, (y/n) = Your name etc. so hopefully you guys will understand ;)**

**Chapter 1 : A Visit**

Your Mum told you it was stupid to go out with someone who lives halfway across the world, but you don't care, 'cause you know it's love. Right now, your shivering like a dog standing outside the front door, waiting for his car. Ian was never really good at time keeping, but seriously, come on... Your (y/e/c) eyes scan down the street on the left, nope, and then the right, nil. You sigh lightly, you just don't want him to not turn up. it seems like a lucid dream, you've been anticipating this visit for almost 5 months now and now the day is here it seems like it either won't happen or you have more waiting to do. You wrap your arms up futher in your cream heavy knit caridigan and leggings, your (y/h/c) hair whips on the cold British wind. You should really be getting inside now as it's getting cold, seeing as it's only just dawned spring and it's nearing five o'clock in the afternoon. _Just one last check_, you say to yourself and take a little peek down the road. No... You turn slowly and face your red front door with shame, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear against your (y/s/c) skin, your eyelids batting softly together.

Cracke

You turn, the multiple cracking noise is here, and that could only be the gravel of your drive under the wheels of the long anticipated blue subura. Your heart lifts, you can see him, sat there in the front seat, working those RayBan's as usual even thought there's no need for them in this weather.

"Ian!" you mouth excitebly, and he sees you looking, and waves as it you as the car slows to a hault. You can't wait to hold him, for him to hold you. Your house has been so cold and lonely since the last visit, and to have someone to share a life with for the next month is really warming you up inside. The car doors opens and he steps out, and instantly you melt. So many girls dream of what you have, yet out of all of them he picks you. With your (y/h/c) hair, your (y/e/c) and your shy and timid, gamer girl personality.

"(y/n)!" he calls, and rushed over to you, and doesnt even bother shutting the car door he's so damn excited! You race towards him at equally the same force, and his strong arms lift you into the air. Your emotions are soaring around in a crazy dizz and you can't help but laugh in the uncrontrollable way you do when you feel crazy in love. You feel yourself being lowered back down, and his arms sculpt at your waist.

"I missed you so, so much..." you whisper, and you shove your head on his shoulder and intake the familiar scent of his aftershave that you love so much. He rests his head ontop of yours, and now you can just feel him breathing against you. All previous sensations of being cold are gone, your just warm now and the wamrth won't ever leave you.

"Me too, (y/n)." he calls back softly, and then stands up straight and takes off his RayBan's finally. Those bright, glassy blue eyes that nenver cease to astound you, they are so icey yet they just give off this loving warmth he possess inside. "I'm gonna get my case and then get settled in." he says kindly and you have to part for a moment while he grabs his case from the boot of the blue subaru. You don't want to be even the tiniest bit apart so you follow him around like a puppy until he slams the boot and the case is out. You then walk with him up towards the front door. It's real, it's _really _real... Ian's here with you.

**Author's Note: First fluffy ever so it's a bit crap, but yeah, I will try and improve. Please R and R.**


	2. Chapter 2: Video Games

**Author's Note: Hey guys, second fluffy! :D If you are reading this, please check out Glass Hearts, my other fanfic, I have updated!**

**Same as last time, y/e/c (your eye colour) etc.**

**This time it's you X Anthony, sorry this could go bad because I fangirl more over Ian. I will firetrucking stab you if you call Ian fat or insult his bowl haircut. Ahem, enjoy my fellow smoshers!**

**Video Games -**

"Argh! Anthony you stupid idiot!" You wail like a kitten, horrified that you became so shit at the multiplayer in Donkey Kong, Country Returns. You toss the controller aside and sit back a litte, your frame sinking into the squishyness of the chair.

"Hey, (y/n), don't be like that! If you didn't jump over that frog before me, you would've totally lived." he said in his own defence, putting on that voice you loathed when he thought he was so fucking smart. You knew damn well that you were better at any Assassin's Creed game than he was, so you guessed a wii game shouldn't compare... But somehow you couldn't drop the fact you were mad, and the fact he was constantly gloating about his victory. "Shall we start again?" he asked, and craned a little closer to you but you narrow your (y/e/c) eyes, and turn away from him, curled up in a ball.

"No. You can fuck off now." you mumble, and he places his controller down.

"I was kidding! It's only a game..." he said lighter, the laughter was still there but he sounded hurt... Almost concerned. "Hey? (y/n), look, I'm sorry?" he apologized softly afterwards, and you draw in a breath sharply, deciding whether to accept.

"I know it's only a game." you choose to answer instead, and you can feel his gaze shifting off you for a moment in thought. You fold your arms over your chest and snuggled down futher into the sofa, and in the background you can hear the firm buzzing of the Wii dieing down, and the Wii remotes clasing off of the table as Anthony puts them down.

"Hey, mardy pants, I know what will cheer you up-" he laughs sneakily and you smirk a little, you don't want to seem weak but the guy always manages to put a smile on your face. His arms lurch out onto you like vipers and he beings at your sides, tickling them radpily as the immediantly worm off of the chair like an estranged caterpillar being dangeled by the tail.

"Ah! Hee- ANTHONY!" you shout, you hate the way tickling gives you so much joy but you get almost angry at it. "Anthony!" You shout again through the sequels, squirms and shrieks as he continues tickling. He's not right next to you, towering over you on his knees as you lay on your back like a helpless turtle, your (y/h/c) hair splayed over the floor like fan. He's now laughing, his eyes shining bright. You gaze up at him for a mere moment and then draw breath, before you send your legs up, and your body follows in a snaking movement.

"Aha!" You cry, as you then send yourself at him like a rugby player, and it's his turn to be on his back pleading for his life. You find crazily funny at how ticklish he is for a guy, and how his has a little shrill laugh that reminds you of a little naughty kid. His okay brown eyes are shut for now as you keep on tickling him. "How do you like it, BITCH!?" you shout, and he reupts into even more laughter, clawing helplessly at your arms like a frail baby.

"Okay, okay!" he cries, tears streaming down his face form pure laughter, and you release your tickle grip on him, thinking that the moment if over, but soon after you found yourself being pounced on.

"Shit!" you screech, and a whole new set of tickles come on. Anthony is above you, resting on his knees and you push up your body, sending him to the ground,and you restrain him arms, your nails indenting his skin.

"Ouch!" he calls, and then sneers with laughter as he sends you back down to the floor, thinking he's won. This back and fourth continues another three of four times, and before you grab him by the wrists and he grabs you and your both rolling across the floor in a desperate fit for one to dominate the other. He finally froces you down with a firm thud, like when Nala pins Simba down in the Lion King. You both are there, rapdily breathing and then there's this brief moment of silence as he looks with love into your (y/e/c) eyes and smile warmly. You gaze back into his brown eyes and see that they have diverted down to your lips, and he's then leaning in closer and closer until he presses his lips onto yours, sending electric pulses throughout your system. You love the way he's now just above you, kissing you deeply, and his releases your wrists, your hands naturally snaking up to his head, your fingers becoming tangled in his dark mess of hair. You guys are friends, and you kind of hate yourself for taking it to this level, because you'd never had a proper boyfriend before. You soon retreat to take a breath, and he is looking down onto your face like you are the essance of life itself.

"That was _really _amazing..." is all you can say, before he laughs lightly and touches the side of your face.

"I thought so too." he says in a genuine tone, because he's too shy to say anything else. You divert your eyes from his for a moment so you don't blush like crazy. "(y/n)?" he asks after taking a deep breath as he takes himself off you and you sit up, tucking your (y/h/c) behind your ear. "W-would you, I dunno... Maybe wanna be my girlfriend?" he asks nervously, and then laughs it off because he thinks he sounds stupid.

"Maybe...? How about definatley." you say with a promonant tone and throw your arms around him as he clutches onto your back lovingly.

**Author's note: Well guys? I'm feeling good about this one :3 I thnk it will be good to put both Ian and Anthony in more, like, serious situations as well, e.g. proposals and stuff which I will be doing.**

**Sorry I haven't had time to get round to this as much as I would've liked to, I was trying to work on Glass Hearts, so yeah, R and R everyone! MORE WILL BE COMING SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Joy

**A/N: I am in love with writing these little fluffies, it's a good way for me to keep writing even though GH is taking a while to write. I would also just like a review, even just to show me if you're reading? I am so petty like that I hate the thought of writing if no-one's reading. Anyway, this one's going to be quite serious, and it's a Ian X You (I FIRETRUCKING LOVE WRITING THESE ONES) Yay! Enjoy :3**

**Chapter 3~ New Joy**

You sneak back into the house, it's kind of late night... Not too late, around sunset. You shut the door whilst peering around you, you'd hate for him to see with a bag from the pharmacy clutched in your hand. Luckily though, you can hear him belting out "We Can't Stop" from the shower in youe en suite, even though he constantly says he hates the song. You smirk a little despite your nerves, and your fingers gignerly traces to your (y/h.c) hair and you tuck it behind your ear.

"Right," you say softly to yourself, and creep towards the bathroom. Once your in and under the orange lights and fumble around the bag and pull out the packet. For the pregnancy test. You intake a sharp breath, and close your (y/e/c) beautiful eyes, holding back tears. Ever since you the other day when you... Had that night, and you woke up feeling sick you had this feeling that you were pregnant. But your mind was frought with wonder and fear, how would Ian react if it turned out you were pregnant? Were you even ready? You quickly rip open the packet and pull down your leggings, which are now almost stuck to your legs with anxious sweat.

You're not even truly sure how it's supposed to work so your just kind of edge the stick under yourself and flush with embarrassment like someone is watching and facepalming. After, when your up and pacing around and your waiting for the positive or negative sign, you pace around the cold tile floor, biting the edge of your nail. You have this truly big fear of labour, you're afraid of dieing and losing the baby with you... Whcih would leave Ian behind, and the thought sickens you to tears, and the wet droplets begin to roll down your cheeks. Your so scared now that your palms are clammy and you can feel your head burning like your (y/h/c) had suddenly turned to flames.

One glance down.

The results are there.

Burning into your eyes.

You fight a little with the bathroom door lock and rush out into the corridor that joins up your room and the spare room, your breath raspy. Also, you can't hear the stream of water from the shower and he's stopped singing, so he must be out. You forget for a moment which door is for your bedroom, and it makes you even more anxious. You shortly remember and ram yourself down on the handle and flood in, your eyes wide like a hunted deer.

"(y/n)! I could've been bare ass naked just then." Ian laughs casually, before noticing your frightened and teary gaze. " Hey, what's the matter?" he says softer and walks over, and your immediantly fall against him.

"Please, please don't leave me." you whipser and he kisses the top of your (y/h/c) shiny hair, before laughing nervously.

"Why would I leave you?" he asks with a light laughter, and then you can't bring yourself to answer, which worries him even more. "(y/n)?" he asks, his voice moving up a few octaves. He then pulls back, his hands moving up to hold your face and smearing a tear away. You stutter nervously, no words able to come out. Deep breath...

"I'm pregnant." you say with lightest, croakiest voice, and you then look down. Waiting for him to become upset.

"What- What!?" he calls in joy, suprising you as you look up, and he's smiling. He's smiling like you've told him your taking him to the Pokemon Centre in Japan. "(y/n)! That's amazing!" he cries, and pulls you into tightly. You gasp a little on the contact and then you begin to laugh with him. "I can't beleive you thought'd I'd leave you. It's the best news I've heard." he says gently, and then lowers his head down slightly to bring his lips to yours. Your worries from before are fading as he kisses you ever so softly, and you know everything is going to be ok.

"I'm still a little worried about labour." you say with a innocent voice, and he looks at you with his pale blue eyes, showing only compassion.

"You don't need to worry about a thing. I'll be with you the whole way." he then takes your hand and clutches it tight.

"Promise?" you ask again, and he kisses you again.

"I promise." he whispers, making you smile about the thought of this new joy.

**A/N: Eek! Hope you enjoy this I sure had fun writing it and omg I wish this was me ^^ *baby cry time* **

**More coming soon, and please leave me a review or something? I would really appreicate it, ya' know, just to know your still reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Facing Butterflies

**A/N: Wellll Hellloooo there...**

**Ermagerd I feel real seepy at the moment, sorry if the beginning of this is shit :) I've had this chapter in mind for while. This chapter it's Anthony X You, you know the drill, (y/e/c)= Your Eye Colour etc. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Facing Butterflies**

It's you and a few of your friends at Six Flags Magic Mountain Theme Park. You, Mya, Anthony and Chris. You should've told them you were terrifed of coasters befoe you agreed to come out here. Infront of you could see Anthony and Chris talking about the wooden coaster, Colossus. You feel sick to the pit of your stomach and you almost instinctiley grab at your t-shirt and gulp, you eyes seeming to blear over.

"(y/n)?" Mya asks, and brings you around to reality. You look up, her eyes, big and wide like shiny buttons, focus into your bright (y/e/c) eyes. "Are you okay? You looked a little uneasy then?" she asks, laughing to try and turn the fear into a joke. You smile wryly and then sigh. You don't want to take on t6his coaster, it's big, fast and worst of all... wooden. You once had a bad dream as a kid that you were rding one, and all of a sudden the planks began to rip away un derneath the car and you got that sick, hot rush of worry before you woke in a cold sweat-

"Awesome! Here is it!" Chris shouts, and you want to go home all of a sudden. Your mind's picture of the ride is even worse than the reality... It's HUGE, and you mean HUGE. Your long (y/h/c) whips down and into your eyesight for a moment before you tuck it back and begin to jutter your leg, attempting to shake of the nerves. The line is non-exsistent for ride... You wonder why then hm? **sarcasm** Chris and Anthony are pushing at each other exscitedly, and Mya gently goes to take your clammy palm.

"No... No, I can't do it." You babble, and then she tips her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"(y/n) why? Come on, it's just a coaster." she tries to reassure you, and now you notice Anthony and Chris have turned around and are looking at you.

"No... No, i'll die." you call back, almost in tears to Mya, and you can see out of the corner of your eye that Chris and Anthony are whispering amoungst each other. You feel the tension in the group rising, you let them down, they were counting on you to be brave for just one fricking day but you let fear get the better-

"I'll sit with you, (y/n)" Anthony call softly, and approaches you. You look into his kind, oak bronw eyes and shuffle a little. Anthony is the one you speak least to in the group... You barely speak to him really, he only came along because he's Chris' friend.

"No, Anthony. You sit with Chris and I'll wait here." you say with a slight misery in your tone as your still angry for being such a baby. Anthony tucks his hands into his purple skinny jeans in a boyish way and he then comes a little closer to you, staring deeply into your (y/e/c) eyes.

"Listen, I'm not gonna let you miss out on feeling better about yourself." he begins, and for a moment all of the background noise of clacking tracks, screaming kids and burble masses fade. "Besides, I'll be with you all of the way." he says sweetly, and you divert your eyes from him and look up briefly at the high topped coaster, and at the same time a cart full of excited adreline junkies go down the drop with a screech of delight. You sigh quickly, and look down at your friends. Mya and Chris are looking hopeful, and Anthony is smiling wamrly. You shiny (y/h/c) hair blows down, again, and goes back into your eyes so you pull it nervously out of the way and you clear your throat.

"Okay." You agree with barely a croak.

Because there was no line, there was no time to think about pulling out. The car is ready and waiting, and you, Anthony, Mya and Chris all jump in, everyone's delighted but you. A miserable looking guy comes over and begins talking about the "arms inside of the car" shit again, and it only hets up your nerves.

"Anthony." you whisper with a raspy voice of fear, the fucking buckle won't go in. "Anthony, Anthony, help!" you squeak with nerves, close to tears, afraid the cart will jolt off up the slope with you clinging on for dear life. Tears are brimming on your eyes as Anthony turns to you quickly.

"Hey, hey... Calm down..." he soothes you, and reaches across your chest and pulls the buckle over you again and plugs it in with a firm click. You blush uncontrollabnly at how much of a dick you made yourself look, however, you've always been a bit of a worrier. You cart jolts forwards slightly as you set off, resulting a squeak from you that makes him laugh, he has such a charming and warm laughter that makes you feel better... That chain is click-click-clinking it is making you even more anxious about the drop as you turn to him.

"So, so, do you like rollercoasters-?" you stutter with your teeth bared, forcing a painful smile. He laughs again, hiding his brown eyes for a moment.

"I know you're nervous, (y/n), there's no point in covring up in crappy questions." he chuckles, and you laugh a little, still sickened by the thought of the drop. Chris and Mya are clapping behind you, and you reach the top of the slope, and your heat slides up your gullet and sits preset on your tounge. The whole world seems to be around you right now... You can feel the high winds picking up your lusturous (y/h/c) hair, as it tangles through the breeze/ To make it worse, the coaster keeps you teetered on the edge, and you force out a few tears.

"Anthony, Anthony-" you call out like a stressed baby bird or something, and he takes one of your hands and holds in his large hand. You are lost in the moment... He is holding your hand, and you can't say a word... He's so... Perfect. You forget momentarily that you are infact on a rollercoaster, and not long after, time takes off again and your cart pushes off again and your coket down a sheer drop. Your screams rip up your throat in a threatened fashion, like those screams of pure fear that make anyone shudder in anxiety when they are heard. You feel like you're gonna die-! Befoe you reach the bottom and the cart goes over a few hills and stuff and gentle slope that makes you laugh and giggle, and Anthony's laughing at your laugh... He's happy you're happy. And to make things even more perfect, his hands still holding your's dearly. By the end of the ride, you step off with a new feeling of pride burning inside you.

"That was fricking awesome!" Mya screams and fists the air with a little shudder of excitement and your still beaming like a cat.

"How do you feel, (y/n)?" Anthony asks you, and his hand falls upon your back as you tense in excitement, and then relax onto him slightly, he's given you so much confidence... You could climb a mountain.

"Yeah! Thanks so much for looking after me." you say sweetly, and he blushes ever so slightly, his bronzed cheeks tinted a rose colour.

"It's nothing. I Had fun." he chuckles lightly, before he ducks his head almost shyly and takes lead on guiding the group to the log flumes.

"Come on then, (y/n)" Chris calls, and Mya follows after him. Your now at the back a little, but you're thinking...

_I liked Anthony. A lot._

**A/N: Aw, I had a lot of fun writing this one! I have deciding it's time for a sad-feelsy one in the next chapter, so bring your tissues. :) **

**Thanks for reading, leave a review maybe? xx**


	5. Chapter 5: All The Memories I Need

**A/N: I promised a sad/feelsy, and hell yeh I'm going to deliver on that :)**

**Thanks for the all the reviews as well y'all, it's so sweet of you 3 This time it's Ian X You, I don't have to repeat myself on how this works do I? If your confused, please look back to the Author's Notes at the top of the chapter in the previous chapter. :)**

Chapter 5 ~ All The Memories I Need:

You... Just can't put your finger on what happened... Today, today was supposed to be the _best._ The best day _ever._ Seeing your mom, then your girls from highschool and then a whole evening with Ian, he said he had something to give you. But now your just laid there on the road, the crackley, painful gravel scratching on your skin, drawing blood around you.

"That's good (y/n), keep your head just there." the paramedic calls, and you obey despite your throbbing neck. All you know from that moment is the flash of the car, the hard, cool metal of the emerald green car as it smashed into your thigh, you were up in the air for what seemed a light second, before you fell on the very top of your spine/neck, and then you shuddered inside at the sound of your very own screams.

"Is she gonna be okay? God, I heard her scream from my house..." a soft voice, unfamiliar, calls from somewhere beside you.

"You don't know yet, Miss." the paramedic's soothing voice responds and your dieing inside, forget the possiblity of the outside, the inside is wiltering. Today was your first day where you felt tomorrow would bring the same joy and you were so excited to hear what Ian had to say... Now you weren't sure you were ever gonna hear it.

"My cell!" you croak, and you winced as you feel the hot blood rushing up into your scalp, staining your (y/h/c) hair. Your eyes open for the first time in a few minutes, and then you see an eldery lady who had obviously called the ambulance grabbing your smashed phone, but it was useable. "Please, can you call Ian?" you pipe up again, and the tears start falling down my cheeks. The lady dials quickly, in fear of frightening you. You can hear it begin to dial and she kneels down beside you kindly and places the phone to your ear. You smile a little at her, through your teary (y/e/c) eyes.

"_(y/n)? Hi!" _Ian asnwers, and you break into fresh tears, he's so happy, he stills thinks you're fine.

"Ian, I need you to come to Anderson Drive-" you begin to cry, and the woman quicetly hushes you in the background.

"_What's wrong!? (y/n)!? What's going on!?" _he cries, a new fear level reaching in his voice, and you carry on crying.

"Ian, I'm with the paramedics... I've been hit by a car." you say weakly, you hate this sad reality.

"_Don't worry babe, I'll be right there._" is the last thing he says before he hangs up, and he leaves with a heavy heart and a fear of dieing... For now.

You wait a while, the idle chatter with the paramedics and the lady continues but it never really takes your mind off of anything... Your feeling sleepier, and everyone now and again they're measuring your blood pressure and having a little chat and then tell you stuff about how your blood pressure is falling and your just too out of it to care.

"(y/n)!?" Ian's voice calls from behind a wall of spectating people on the street and a few estr4anged paramedic or ambulance staff. You gasp slightly as he comes over and subtley nudges everyone out of the way so he can sit right beside you, legs crossed like a little kid.

"Ian, you're here." you smile lighting, closing your large glassy (y/e/c) eyes as he plays with your hair a little, twisting it around your finger.

"I hope your happy too, I cancelled a lunchtime for this!" he jokes around, but his voice is nervous and tensed up, you can feel something between you both fading... The happiness and hope.

"Yeah... I'm happy." you say with a croak as you feel that stupid dizzyness come back efore your best lurches up in a cough, hurting your neck. "Fuck!" you cry out as the pain electrifes up your neck and into your skull, almost like a strange painful tingling.

"(y/n)!" Ian cries in compassion, and he gets down lower beside you and gently touches the side of your cheek, your eyes slowly open up again and your smirk, time is slowing down a little...

"I'm fine, Ian." you protest, but it clearly misses.

"You're not fine, you've been hit by a car." he says back and laughs, before his lips press upon yours gently. No one else but you and Ian have been daring to speak these past few minutes because they are understaqnding that it is _your _moment together.

"She's losing blood fast-" a paramedic calls out quickly, and by now your vision is bleary and you feel like the world is slowing just for you. They are all now rushing around you, pushing Ian back and you can see his blurred outline standing just above you...

"Terry, we're losing her!" one members shouts to the other and they all begin to work frantically to redeem you from the edge of death.

"No!" Ian calls out, his voice breaking in places, and his voice thickens with tears.

"Terry! Terry! Theres nothing else we can do, she's is going!" he shouts in defeat, sorrow taking over. Ian quickly sobs, like a little kid, he doesn't know how to take it yet... Or what to do.

"Wait! Let me give her this!" he cries out, and gets down by your side again, and he pulls something out of his pocket... For this moment, god seems to be giving you one benefit before your death, and your vision clears up for the moment. The tears are pouring out of his pale blue eyes, they are shimmering like gems. Your crying yourself now, because it's all over. He opens a small purple, silver lined box, and inside is a beautiful silver diamond ring. "(y/n), I want you to marry me." he asks with a serious voice through the sniffles and tears, and he bends over you slightly to grasp either side of your face gently before placing a sweet and loving kiss on your now cool lips.

"Of course... I will..." you say, barely a whisp of sound escaping.

"You can't leave me..." he sobs again, and he bends over you again, his face the right side of yours, and you can feel his warm tears trickling partially onto your skin, his stubble beard scratching your cheek slightly but you don't care, you just love being so close to him.

"I don't want to... I have no choice..." you croak again, and he retracts bac and looks into your shiny, tearful (y/e/c) eyes with a faint smile. "I'll always be with you though Ian, don't forget that." you say, and your voice grows a little stronger. He is still looking intently at you with a tearful one sided smile.

"When your feeling down, I'll be there, when you're alone, I'll be there. Wherever you go and whatever you do, don't ever forget me, please-" you start crying again, the thought of him ever forgetting that you two had tears youy to the core.

"How could I forget you? The crazy, cute, gamer nerd girl, my soul mate, (y/n). I will never, ever forget you." he says, and all of a sudden, your vision goes bad again and it upsets you, like god is tappiung his watch with a hurrying expression.

"I... Always thought I would... Have kids... and grow old with you... Ian..." you said with raspy breath as he takes your hand and smooths it gently, kissing it now and again.

"I did too... I wil want that forever." he whispers to you lovingly, that husk in his voice that lets you know he cares, and he will forever. You feel a growing pressure on your lungs and your vision gets worse, close to blindness, and then the heavy choking and coughing begins.

"I love you, Ian." you say, and the blood beating in your system begins to take over your hearing. _Bump-bump-bump..._

"I love you too, (y/n). Even when you're gone I won't stop loving you." even his voice is becoming inaudiable now, and you smile to yourself, you died peaqcefully that day, his hand holding yours, just before you took another into the light...

**A/N: OMF Never-a-fucking-gain. I hate these, why the firetruck did I write this, no, I can't the feels for this can't even fucking do it the thought of Ian, omg, I love that guy /)e.e(\ **

**By the way, I am NOT fangirling over the chapter I just wrote, that would be vain xD I am just soooo upset, the thought of my baby in that situation. :(**

**Well, there you go, so the next Ian chapter is going to be so fucking cute that you will forget completley about this horror story and you will just want to kidnap Ian, wrap him a blanet and ask him how much fluffier can he get.**

**SUGGESTIONS FOR CHAPTERS ARE WELCOMED BY ALL, IF YOU HAVE A GOOD SUGGESTION FOR EITHER AN ANTHONY X READER OR IAN X READER, INBOX ME HERE ON !**

**Over and out Smoshies!**


	6. Chapter 6: Here Kitty, Kitty

**A/N: So sorry guise for not updating... I feel like a little bitch. But now im here, and I'm gonna make this right :D Here's just a little fluffeyh, but off key kind of one... You know how this works by now? This one's Anthony X Reader.**

**Chapter 6 ~ Here Kitty, Kitty**

The brittle night air whirred around you as you walked down the same sidewalk you did every night on the way back from Jess' house. It's winter now and you're there, walking down the lamp-lit path in your panda beanie, striped mittens and warm, pink fluffy scarf. You dare to move your frozen hands to check if Mom has texted you yet to tell you if dinner will be ready when you get it, which would be ideal. You sight for a moment as you think about those nice lamb chops Mom has been on about making for dinner...

You hear a sudden burble of excited, deep voices come from seemingly nowhere.

"BOO!" one deep, irratating voice calls out from a distance behind you, and you keep walking, your head low. You really can't be dealing with a-holes at this hour.

"Hey, girl where you going so fast?" the voices are getting clearer and louder, so you begin to walk a little faster. You can hear the clump-clump-clump of your military winter fluff boots as they hit off the sidewalk.

"Yoo-Hoo!? Are you deaf, baby?" another voice chuckles, and this time it's so close you begin to feel fear.

"Here Kitty, kitty!"

Your breath clouds out infront of you as you duck your head down lower and look at your feet as you walk, but out of the corner of your eye you can see a cluster of the crossing the road back towards your sidewalk, they must off cut across before to finally trap you where you are on the corner. You try to walk faster to maybe avoid the situation, but much to your efforts, your small body bumps into a larger, smoke smelling body.

"Can you let me past, please." you ask rather drolly, and you try to edge out of his way, no eye contact made. But his friends make a wall around you, caging you in as the sneer.

"Hold up there, I just wanna say hi..." he says in a slurred, sensual tone that makes you shivr. His breath stinks of alcohol, you can't pick out the type but it's making you feel ill.

"Let me leave." say exclaim in a firmer tone, and they all "_ooooooooohh"_ in unsion before breaking into thier stupid laugh. You snarl to yourself and barge into them, trying to break through.

"Sssh... I ain't gonna hurt ya'll, just wonna' feel you a little girl..." he whispered with a deep, whiskey voice and he viciously pulls you overby your waist, your (y/e/c) eyes wild with fear. His friends begin to laugh lighter as all you can think to do is try to ick and pull away, but he only grips you closer. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you, just let me hold you..." his friends continue to laugh, and you dig your long nails in his upperarms causing him to yelp like a dog, and you break free, expecting to be able to run. But it seems to just be getting worse, as his friends catch you and hold you gither and more fearsome than he did. You feel so alone, so afraid, these guys are going to rape you...

"Leave her alone!" a voice shouts from behind you, and the gang turn around and look, and they've now let you go, so your just stood amoungst them, looking. There's a boy, wearing a bright red leather jacket and a dark beanie, a protective look on his face. "If I ever see you dickbiscuits around here again I will do more than just shout at you." he snarls in a low tone, and they walk off mumbling darkly, and leave you standing there with your hands clasped cutely by your hip, and your looking down. His dark brown eyes watch them go before he turns to look at you with a smile.

"You alright?" he asks, and you look up with shining (y/e/c) eyes, you feel so happy someone's saved you.

"Yeah, thanks to you." you said gratefully, and it's his turn to blush. "What's your name?" you ask kindly, an inquistive look on your face as he smiles one-sidedly.

"Anthony. Yours?" he giggles, and you perform a little bob before laughing back.

you nod humbly "It's (y/n)."

"(y/n)... It's cute, I like it." he says, and then a silence falls upon you. You are both looking around to try and spike up conversation because you both want to talk... "Hey, listen." Anthony begins and he shrugs gently. "Would you like a ride home, maybe? I don't want those dicks coming at you again." by this time he's now back against his car and his lean't against it like a 1950's boy. You smile, what harm could it be?

"Yeah sure." you agree, and walk around to the passenger side, as he hops in with an eager smile.

You're halfway home, and there's a low key song humming on the radio. You can't draw yourself away from the monotomy of the road, so you lean back in the seat and sigh, thinking about what had happened.

"You okay (y/n)?" he asked with concern, and you nod, biting your lip, and you wrap your arms around your knees as your feet are perched on the dashboard.

"Yeah... Just a little shaken." you say, and the streets slowly start to become familiar again, it's clear he took you long way just to be with you longer. There's another silence where The Carpenters slowly is audiable on the radio again. You turn into your street so you bring your feet down off the dashboard and sit like a passenger is supposed to, as the car slowly rolls up outside your house.

"Here's my number... Call me if you need me." he then hands you a piece of crumpeled paer with his number scrawleld onto it, and you take it with appreciation, and lean forward; and as you do so, you sweetly, and gently kiss his cheek.

"Thankyou, Anthony." your eyes are honest and notable when you say this, before you open the door and hop out, and he's looking at you dreamily, before he drives off smiling. You watch the bright yellow lights fade into black, before you clasp the paper tight in your hand. You're going to call. You know it.

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short, and not so feesly, but I am going to write a recommendation chapter for chapter 7, I am not making Ian suffer again :S **

**Thanks a lot for reading, maybe a review? Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Some Things Can Be Perfect

**A/N: Hey guise! Back again with a suggestion from my good new pm buddie , who has suggested I expand on chapter 3, I have the perfect idea, I hope she'll like it! This is an Ian X Reader one, obviously, cause it's spanning on from chapter 3.**

**This chapter is for your huni! :) **

**...**

**Chapter 7 ~ Some Things Can Be Perfect**

You've been hovring by the door to the dimly lit nursery for about 10 minutes now, and you've just been silently smiling. You brought little baby Calen home earlier today, it had been an overall rough time in hospital. You clutch your stomach for a moment and wince, it's still pretty strained after all the pushing and straining you had to do to bring her out into the world. But now you're feeling blissfully tired. All wrapped up in your maternity night gown and big bath robes, standing just outside the doorway, which Ian has his back to, and he's sat right by the cot, little Calen in his arms.

"My beautiful baby girl." he murmurs softly, and you hear him give her a sweet little kiss on her head. Calen in the picture of beauty, she inherited her Dad's pale blue eyes, and your (y/h/c) hair, and a cute little button nose. She's small and sweet and wails faintly, just like a kitten, but each time she is held, she is quiet, and sleeps softly. You stand there playing with a twist of your (y/h/c) hair, and your (y/e/c) eyes are fixated on Ian. He's adorable, so sweet and loving, it's like he's a whole new, mature person when he needs to be.

"You just can't leave her alone, can you?" you giggles softly from the doorway, wanting to be a part of this special moment. Ian turns and faces you, a waery look on his face. He was up all of the night last night, helping you through the labour, as he had promised. You move slowly towards him and sit in the small sofa next to him, both of you sat in the dim light.

"She's so perfect..." he whispers, like his astounded by her. He looked up momentarily and gazes into your eyes, a smile growing on his face. "How did I help make her? She's too beautiful to have got anything at all from me." he laughs insecurely, and you smile wryly, he shouldn't think like that...

"Shut up, she's got your eyes," you point out, and he suddenly looks down into Calen's amazing gems of eyes, and he smiles for a split second, like he's been electrically shocked.

"She's still 99.9% you." he laughs, and leans over slightly to give you a proud kiss, and when he pulls back, he's looking straight at you with sincerity. "I'm really proud of you, (y/n), you were so afraid of having her," he takes your hand softly, and you look up and into his eyes. "But you did it, and now we've got so much good coming our way."

"What about Smosh?" you ask quickly, and Ian diverts his eyes for a second, and then shrugs.

"It's fine, I can still make videos with Calen around, you know." he chuckles lightly and you gently lift your daughter into your own arms, and you look into her face with a warm smile.

"Calen's gonna grow up knowing she has such a funny, kind daddy." you call, directed at Ian, but you say it to Calen as if she's going to reply. You hear Ian's do one of those throaty laughs and then he sighs.

"Or she'll grow up thinking her Dad's a total dick biscuit who fails at being good with women." he intends it as a joke but there's some pain behind the words, and it always upsets you when he puts himself down.

"That's fake though Ian, I think your tons more attractive than Anthony," you say in a calm and truthful tone.

Ian rolls his eyes a little, "The fangirls think different."

"You shouldn't care about the fangirls, you've got a fiance who adores you baby who loves you and dog that would kill itself for you." you laugh a little at the last part, and Ian smiles too.

"Where even is Link?" he asks, and you look up from Calen quickly.

"He's outside pooping." you reply, before looking back down at Calen. Ian stands up from the chair and stretches, and you instantly look up, your messy (y/h/c) hair falling into your eyes.

"I might go join him." he jokes, and you begin to giggle too. He goes to leave and you watch him with a loving glance. Before he leaves the room completley, he turns around. "Night, night Callie." he waves his hand in a small motion as Callen giggles a little, and you smile to her. "And I'll see you later, Mrs Hecox-To-Be." he says in a deep and joking seductive voices and moves quickly away from the door. Sometimes you wonder how the hell he goes from complete joker to strong, protective father at the mere sight of his darling daughter. You don't think it will ever cease to amaze you.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! I'm running out of ideas, so any suggestions would be helpful. Whether you review with a suggestion, or PM me with a suggestion, I don't care, I just want to keep writing!**

**Please read and review :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Dad

**A/N: Thanks for all of the support so far guys, I can see me carrying this fanfic on in the future. Today's is kinda simplistic, should be ok if I write good. XD Anthony X Reader, please r and r!**

**Chapter 8 ~ Meeting Dad**

Your laughing quietly as you come through the door, Anthony with you, laughing as well. He's just told a pretty bitchy, but funny joke about one of the girls in your science class.

"I'm serious, don't you think that she smells like a wet dog?" he calls out loudly, and you shut the door with a firm click and start to take your coat off.

"Oh my god, yes." you laugh a little breathlessly, your (y/e/c) filled with joyful tears. Mom and Dad are out at your Dad's friends' birthday party, so it's just and Anthony, you're so glad that your Dad's not around 'cause he doesn't even know you've got a boyfriend, let alone he's in your house. Well...

"(y/n)? Is that you?" Shit. Your head twists around sharply and your Dad is peering out of the kitchen, not anger; but shock on his face. He looks at you for a second, his pure, darling daughtr, and then at this strange new _boy._ His eyes dart up and down Anthony, and they swivel madly over his features, before your Dad scowls. "Who's this?" he says with a sharp tounge, and Anthony begins to blush. You decide to intervine before things get even more awkward.

"Dad, this Anthony... My boyfriend." you say quietly, and your Dad looks over Anthony once more, and sniffles lightly, like he's already made up a bad impression for him.

"Boyfriend, huh?" he asks, and you nod lightly, and carefully slip your hand into Anthony's, a fierce defensive look in your burning (y/e/c) eyes. He sees your protective, and decides to divert his eyes from you and onto Anthony.

"Where'd you meet my girl?" he asks in a sour voice, and Anthony gulps.

"She's in a couple of my classes." he babbles frantically, and your Dad chuckles throatily at how he's terrified Anthony. Your clutching onto his hand tightly to give him some courage.

"Don't try anything boy, or I'll tear your balls off and feed them to a pack of wolves." he snaps suddenly. Your dad seems to think that all Anthony wants is for you to have sex with him, mind you, that's his mindset for every boy you've been out with. Most boys at this stage would cower back or leave, but Anthony lifts his head a little, and narrows his eyes.

"I'm not a dick." he retorts quickly, and your Dad's head coils back a little. "Is that what you think I am? I'm with (y/n) because she's a smart, beautiful and amazing girl. I don't want her for sex, I want her for _her._" his hand is clutching your's tightly now, and you feel the sweet tears brimming in your eyes, as your dad sighs.

"Sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to be like that. It's just, every other boy she's been out with are complete a-holes." and then you both see them laugh together a little, despite the quick paced argument that just went on. "As long as you keep your word, you'll be just fine." your dad call softly, and goes to walk up the stairs beside you.

"Dad?" you ask, and he turns around with a weary smile.

"Yes, cupcake?" he calls back, and you smile lightly. "Why weren't you at John's party?"

Your dad thinks a little and then breaks into a laugh. "Oh, he had to cancel, his daughter's only gone and got pregnant." he laughed, and you wince a little. Kayla is your age. He then looks back to your confused look and smiles.

"Atleast my girls smart enough to know when to say no, ey?" he chuckles, and then continues up the stairs.

**A/N: Poop. :S I am gonna write another chapter today because I can't just leave you with this. I hope the next chapter will be a LOT better. Bye for now guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Eyes Meet Eyes

A/N: Writing two in one day... This could go bad. xD Anyway, I need to get this gone! Enjoy! This is Ian X Reader!  
By the way, you're wearing this .

And this hairstyle (Ignore the colour and the woman, whoever she is x3) .

In this chapter :)  
Chapter 9 ~ Eyes Meet Eyes  
You just can't beleive Georgia got tickets to this Youtube Red Carpet event. You think of how many fucking Youtubers' will be there. Your both sat next to each other in this limozine from her Dad's, friends,' cousin's company based near LA, feeling like A-Listers. You look across to Georgie, dressed in her purple gown that tumbles to floor in a spill of deep purple, her blonde hair loosely caught up in a bun on the side of her head, but placed very flow, with elegant wisps of blonde beside her soft, innocent face. She's looking back at you in more admiration; you're in this beautiful empire chiffon, red high low hem dress with silver beads to match your silver heels.  
"I feel like this is the Oscars more than anything." Georgie laughs, and then touches her hair lightly and pouts. You smile at her, it's so strange to see her like this, and she probably thinks the same of you. Your normally both in jeans and a sweat top, like a pair of hermit kids. She then looks across at you and touches your soft clusters of (y/h/c) curls, and you pull back quickly, you dont want to flatten the voluminosity. She just laughs at you, and goes back to messing with her own hair.  
"Do you think Dan will marry me as soon as he sees me?" she asks, and turns back to you again, her full plum lips curved into a smile. "Maybe Felix too?" and you begin to laugh at her.  
"That's mean. Think about Marzia, she's so sweet, would you really want to take Felix from her?" you laugh kind of nervously, your eyes now looking out of the window, and you can see the crowds slowly thickening. Georgie scoffs and brings you back to inside the Limo.  
"Oh, pfft, what about you then, you'd die if Ian stood within like, a mile radius of you." she says, and then narrows her feline eyes. she says in a sarcastic sobbing voice, so you just roll your eyes. But she is right... Your crazy about Ian. You watch Smosh everyday and always try not to scream in want for him when you watch the videos... His eyes...  
"Oh my firetruck, we're here." Georgie calls, and then immediantly launches for the door, before the chaffuer can get to it. She clambers out first onto the night street, and you follow afterwards. This place looks so classy... It's like a 1920's style hotel, and people walking in and out are dressed in gowns and tuxs'. Georgie rushes ahead, her gown sweeping across the floor as she rushes in, leaving you behind in awe. The night wind picks up your hair gently and lifts it off your back, and does the same to your skirts at the back. Your flawless legs skim each other as you stride in gracefully, your (y/e/c)eyes relfect the bright lights, there's gold all around you, and this modern... Yet ballady-type music playing softly. Your dragged into a massive crowd then, and Georgie's face is red with excitement.  
"This is real, I just saw Joey Graceffa. Joey-fucking-Graceffa." her breath is quick and raspy, like a fangirl, and you smile to her softly, trying to remain mature, but you know also how goddamn excited you are to be here. Georgie jumps up and down a little, before she rushes off into the crowds, and leaves you dithering. What a perfect friend.

Your now just stood on your own in the middle of an every turning crowd, walking on by. You feel so out of place, even though your wearing a dress like everyone else... But they're all staring. You don't care whether it's good or bad, they're still staring. You turn around and think about going out of the exit, when you feel eyes burning onto you more than ayone elses, you turns and see Ian Hecox... The guy who makes you cry your eyes out each day because your not with him, stood there in a suit with Anthony and Felix, a drink in his hand. His eyes are kind of low, and as soon as you've looked at him for more than five seconds, his eyes divert down. Anthony's mid setence and even he stops talking to see what Ian was so keen on looking at, and then slowly Felix turns around too. You can't move, you've got three- no wait two now, fucking Youtuber's gawping at you. You kind of just stand there as Anthony and Felix are running thier eyes up and down you. You nervously read for a single curl of your (y/h/c) hair for comfort and then turn quickly, you can't stand people looking... Even if they are Youtubers. As you walk away, it sinks it what happened... Ian... Ian was looking at you. You mull over by the bar and spot Georgie leaning on the bar, a cup next to her, and a saddened look on her face.  
"What's up?" you ask, and she looks up dully and signals her head towards a group in the background. Dan and Phil are already talking to group of sluts, dressed in fuschia and hot pink. You feel so bad for her, Georgie's not the skinniest of girls but she is so pretty and so kind... Boys only look for bodies and easiness nowadays. "Georgie... Go back over and take control of the conversation."  
"What?" she asks, and you nod to re-inforce what you said.  
"Yeah, do it. you say again, and automatially some sparkly pinki stuff is placed infront of you in a small glass, and you nod to the barman quickly, before turning back to a confused looking Georgie. "Once Dan get's to know you, he will definatley go out with you." you say with a little bit of unsure voice, you just hoped she'd take that last part with a pinch of salt. Georgie sits up fianlly with more confidence and nods.  
"Yeah... I will! Thanks (y/n)!" she shouts and runs off in that direction. Alone again, just you and that strawberry tasting alcohol stuff. Your watching Georgie talk to Dan with a smile, your back to anything and anyone on the west side of the room, your just focused on the east and Georgie's happiness.  
"Erm... Excuse me..." you hear a voice behind you. You recon gise it so well... Bt you feel like it can't be speaking to you... It can't... you swivel around very slowly on the stool and turn to face Ian. Oh god, your going bright red. He looks pretty nervous too, which confuses you. He goes to speak to you, and then sees the pink cup in your hand. "Oh, someone got here before me, hey?" he laughs, but there's a sadness behind his normally cheerful tone. You shake your head quickly seeing him go to leave.  
"No! No, Ian wait! I got handed this drink free by the barman." you shout, and he comes back over and just naturally seats himself on the stool next to you.  
"Oh, I thought someone else bought you a drink." he laughs, and you giggle too, taking a sip. "I was gonna buy you a drink, if you want one?" he asks, and you smile, trying to keep yourself from screaming out like a giddy fangirl.  
"Well, if you're gonna stay and chat." you say, and he smiles at you again, his eyes locked onto yours. The eyes, you'd only ever seen before throgh your laptop screen, are now materialized infront of you.  
The night goes on and you both talk and chat, and more and more people seems to be filtering in and out. But you seem to find yourself getting closer, he begins to touch your arms softly, then your exposed leg, smoothing his hand over the skin. Your talking about how your little brother doesn't know what Pokémon is, when suddenly Anthony and Felix come back over.  
"Ian, we're going back to the hotel now... Are you coming?" they ask, a little look of suggestiveness in thier eyes. He looks at you and you look back... There's a silence, does he really want to-? He cracks a smile to you and you know it then, he wants you to go back with him.  
"Oh, er, yeah" your laughing now, anxious about it but so excited. "I just need to tell my friend." you say, and get up quickly and rush over in Georgie's direction, your shoes clip-clopping off the marble floor. And she's clutching onto Dam like a baby monkey, and he's holding her to. It's just too sweet. But you sadly have to break them up momentarily.  
"Georgie, I'm going back with Ian." you say, trying not to explode with craziness infront of her.  
"Oh my fuck, really!?" she screams, and you nod enthusiastically, and then start to walk backwards.  
"Anyway, if your going back Georgie I will see you outside of The Golds Hotel tomorrow." you shout, and as you leave Dan whispers something in her ear which makes her squeal, presumbably similar to what your about to do.  
When you get to the hotel, it's like some kind of cute romance movie. Once you get up the right floor, you take off your heels and run barefoot with him down the corridor to Room 205, as he gets the key out quickly. Once the door click open he picks you up like his bride and carries you into the darkness, kicking the door shut with his foot. Your laughing fills the room, and he drops you onto the soft bed, the wide balcony doors open with the sweet night air of LA, the moon illuminating the room in a soft white glow.  
"You're like, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I'm not just saying that." he says with a slight lustyness, and slowly he reaches the back off your dress and pulls the zip down and gently motion until it slips off,and you laugh seductilvye and reach for his tie.  
"It means a lot for you to say that." you say softly, and pulls the tie from around his neck and a lashing motion. He crawls onto the bed and sends you down on your back as he crawls above you, his lips now on yours.  
"Anthony and Felix were really jealous when you talked to me, you know." he says in a break between your kiss, and you slide your arms around his neck and smile. His breaks the kiss again and looks at you, although you can't really see hi, you can just see the shine of his eyes. "What's your name?" he asks quickly, and you snigger. That's normally the first thing you ask about a girl.  
"(y/n/)." you giggle, and he smirks before kissing you passionately.  
"I'll remember that." he says with a certain defintion, and you both to continue to dress down. After that, well, you work it out... But you'll never forget that night. You'll never foget the way he gave you his number afters and he texted and called you everyday... If there's such a thing as a number 1 fangirl, you're it.  
A/N: I wasn't planning to write this much, holy cow o.e. Oh wow, every fangirls dream: A Youtube Red Carpet event. I AM SERIOUSLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS NOW GUYS, IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE I NEED YOUR HELPPPPP!  
PLEASE R AND R! Bye guys! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Looks So Good

**A/N: Well, I'm updating cause I feel bad, nothing else to say. I have no idea what the fruuuuuuuuuuugggg i'm gonna write next, this is kind of a cringey chapter XD Try to enjoy it, Anthony X Reader.**

**Chapter 10 ~ Looks So Good, Send You Crashing Down**

Beckie's only gone and forgot to return your AC game after its much overdued, 9 month stay at her house, and you've had enough. You thunder down the stairs in your vintage pug tee , grey bobble hat and black satchel, emptied especially just so AC fits in comfortably. You look to left a little in the mirror and twirl your hair around you finger, it's shines like (y/h/c) silk.

"Didn't know it was a fashion show." you dad calls from the front room, a slight sneer in his voice and you scrunch your eyes up and stick your tounge out at him.

"I'm just gonna go and get my game from Beckie's." you say quickly, and swing yourself from the banister to the front door, and your Dad yells again.

"Okay, (y/n), be back in time for lunch." he says, and you smile lightly before ripping open the door and throwing yourself out in the autumn air. You quickly take a breath, and you feel like a dragon breathing a smokey fire, before you giggle like a kid and then rush over to your pale, baby blue bike and sling yourself over the seat and start pedalling over the front yard. Your wheels are going crackle, snap, crackle over the golden, auburn and orange leaves before you reach the sidewalk. You look around yourself, your bright (y/e/c) eyes scanning the clear, crisp sky. It's one of those days where you want to get home fast and get in your pj's and play video games all day. Thoughts are taking you elsewhere, and you close your eye monetarily as you pedal steadily, once you open your eyes after you savouring moment, you look across the street, almost instinctivley. Your eyes suddenly can't move because there's someone walking the opposite way to which your pedalling. A guy... Your hands grip harder onto the bars and your mouth gets a little dry. He's on his phone, wearing a grey beanie in a scarlet leather jacket, skinny jeans and converses. He's... Perfect. You duck your head down towards your bike wheel, because your blushing as red as his jacket. _Okay... Now might be good to look... _You think and look up, but he's looked up from his phone and he's coming ever closer... You've caught eyes, and your eyes then madly start swivelling all over his face. He's got these beautiful oak brown eyes, a square jaw and there's little bits of chocolate brown hair seeping out from under the beanie. Just when you thought your chest couldn't get tighter, he offers you a sexy, one sided smile. Done. You're dead. Your posture sinks lower, and your (y/h/c) hair begins to lift higher off your back and whips madly around you, your (y/e/c) becoming clouded with a lust for this guy... But your watching his smile, and it slowly, to you, seems to slip down to a shocked expression, and his eyes grow wide, he's calling.

Next thing you know, your flipping quickly over the handlebars of your back and your bike has flung into a trach can with a metal clang, and you smacked the concerte sidewalk with a shriek of pain. After the shock of pain, the next thing you think of is the guy again... How you've made yourself look like a total fool.

"Holy shit, are you alright?" your eyes are scrunched up tight and your lip is being pierced by your teeth, you can hear his voice and the pounding of his shoes hitting the pavement, or is that your heart? You open your eyes in a dazed fashion and look into his face. He's staring straight down into your face with concern, and you force out a smile.

"Yeah, I'm... Great." you lie through gritted teeth, and sit yourself up, and he kneels down beside you, the skinny jeans pulling taught around his legs.

"That look like it hurt, but it was an awesome stunt, if you wanna look at it that way." he chuckles in a comforting way, and you laugh along, going red again. His leyes leave yours momentarily, and then he looks at your bike. "That looks pretty mangeled." he says, triggering you to turn to face it. The whole front wheels is compacted and the handlebars are twisted. You sigh, your only way to get to Beckie's... You could walk, but you can't be arsed...

"Oh for fuck's sake." you snarl, and he looks at you in compassion. "Looks like Beckie's got Revelations for another 9 months." you snap, and his compassion slowly turns to wonder.

"Wait? You play Assassin's Creed?" he asks, and you nod with laughter. He looks up for a moment and then back at you. "I've never met a chick who plays AC." he says, and soaks it up a little. You smirk and shrug, laughing.

"Well, now you have." you say with a cute honesty, and he stands up and offers you his hand. Here comes the hammering heart again. You take his hand gingerly and then he pulls you up, and you can feel the strenght he possess, and it makes your heart flutter. Once your up there's this pause before he smiles again.

"Would you like me to walk you back home?" he says, and then you look at him with your gentle (y/e/c) eyes. His eyes divert down to the floor for a moment. "Considering your too crippled and your bikes totally trashed to get your game back today..." he says kind of nervously, like he's having to back up his will to walk you home. You smile, showing him it's okay.

"That would be nice thanks." you giggle, and then you both look at your crumpeled back at the same time, and then look back at each other with a squint of dissaporval of wheeling the remains back, and he forcefully slips his shoulder under your arm to support your limping body home.


	11. Chapter 11: Keepsafe Picture Book

**A/N: I got a suggestion the other day, thanks a lot for that and I will be using that in my next chapter. I had this idea when I went to go and see my granny the other week. :)**

**Chapter 11 ~ Keepsafe Picture Books**

You look out of the window with your large (y/e/c) eyes, and look over the world outside. There's a bright summer wamrth about the day; the grass is green and fresh, butterflies are out and the sun is high in the sky. You take a short, deep breath. You wish you could still go out to that beach you did 60 years ago... Feel the wind in your hair, his hand holding yours...

For a moment you open your eyes and everything seems to blur out from your vision apart from the tattered old leather picture book you keep with you in the nursing home. You decide to pull yourself from your grand armchair, and shuffle over. Your old, wrinkled hands grasp onto the book, your fingers smooth over the leather cover. It sends a smile over your face remembering the day you and Ian had sat there and decided you wanted to make a picture book of memories so you could never forget. The hours you both spent organising and cutting pictures and annotating them; all so you can enjoy them now, as a matured old lady. You take the palm of your hand and run it over the cover of the book again, before carefully sliding your index finger under the cover and lifting it away from the book, and the pages make a soft crinkling sound as you open it up. Your eyes look over the first page... The beginning of your adventure...

_Your (y/h/c) hair is blowing in waves of (y/h/c) like satin, and your eyes are closed as the salty air hits your skin._

_"This has been a great weekend." that loving voice calls from beside you as you open your eyes swiftly and turn to face Ian. You're smilingbecause he's right, the weekend has been great, you spent a lot of time at the promenade indulging yourself in ice cream, or pacing up and down the boardwalk, trying to sight dolphins that were never even there. You smile back at him, and then in unison you both sit yourselves down into the golden sand._

_"I would love to come back sometime." you say sweetly, and then turn you head back to face the sun soaked shoreline, the blazing sun burning low on the surface of the ocean. You can feel after a moments that he is looking at you the way he does, with pure admiration. You giggle a little and look back at him as he quickly looks away. "Quit staring." you call playfully, and tuck your soft (y/h/c) behind your ear._

_"Sorry, it's kind of hard." he says in a way that you need to ask him futher questions. You raise you brow and shuffle closer to him and sink yourself into a lying position, your upper half laying in his lap as he plays with your hair, tangling it through his hands._

_"Why's it hard?" you ask sweetly enough, your blazingly bright (y/e/c) eyes staring up into his pale blue ones. He goes all shy of a sudden, and begins to blush; like an embarrassed kid._

_"'Cause you're really pretty, idiot." he says bravely, but in a hurried way. You look at his red cheeks for a moment and the look back down to the ocean. The waves are lapping peacefully on the sound with that claming whoosing noise. Silence falls again but you can feel him twiddling with your hair, humming softly... He does that when he's nervous. When you look up at him, his face upside down to you, to ask if he's okay, he speaks quickly._

_"Do you love me, (y/n)?" he asks, not lookingat you, and you become a little nervous._

_"What? Yes, of course I do." you say with that tone of compassion you try to impliment into everything you tell the guy._

_"So... Say if right here, right now, I asked you to marry me..." he tails off with that cheeky tone of voice, and you scrabble up off his knee onto your own knees, and you're beaming like a cat._

_"You're... You... You can't be serious...!" you say with a raspy tone of excitement, and you look back at him, he's smiling too. It's when he beings to nod slowly that you leap onto him again, sending him over onto his back and you can't let go._

_"I'm taking it that's a yes then." he laughs, and you begin to sniffle with tears of joy._

_"Of course it is, I couldn't think of anything else I would want to do then to be your wife!" you shouts in a babble of noise because you're just too damn excited to hold it all in. You pull your head back from his shoulder, and look into his eyes. All you could want at that precise moment in time is in his eyes. You can almost see the future, a future; together. You're still smiling as hegently claps the sideof your face and draws your lips down to his sweetly. You kiss for a moment, before you quickly pull back with a giggle._

_"Ooh, hold on, let's capture this moment on my iphone 5." you say with a mocking tone, and quickly slide your phone out, click on the camera app and turn the phone's back camera towards you both as Ian drags you back down onto his lap for the moment. The iphone makes that shuttersound before you sit back up so you can both see the picture. You laugh for a moment and then tuck your phone back into your pocket. Ian quickly grasps your face again and turns you round to face him, to kiss you again._

_"When we get home, and I can give you the ring, we should make one of those scrap-book things..." he says, you're now sat straddled on his lap. You smile lightly, the orange glow of the sunset shining on your beautiful, shiny (y/h/c) hair. You place your hands around his neck and flip your hair back quickly._

_"Like a picture book?"_

_"Yeah, full of pictures through our lives." he says, and gently you prise your hands off of his shoulders as interlock into his fingers._

_"It would nice to be have when we're older." you exclaim, looking into his eyes. The following moments are silent and blissful, you return to lying in his lap and watching the sun go down into the dark sky together. You never want the feeling of being with him to go..._

You gently fold the cover back over, and it shuts with that worn crinkle again, before you set the book back between your other books. That day mean't so much to you as a happy-go-lucky 20 year old girl with her life infront of her. You smile at remembering Ian, he was so loving... You miss him a lot... Your eyes divert back out to the summers day, and you can see the flocks of girl in their pink bikini tops and shorts making thier way to the beach. You then turn away again back to your lonely room, and set just to the side of the books on your desk is a picture, a photo from your wedding day. You sit back in your padded chair and smile at it.

"I'll never forget you." you mouth to the picture, your eyes focused on Ian. You always wanted to die before him... You still can never truly cope with agony of his absence.

**A/N: This was really weird to write :/ XD I had it all planned out in my head after we went to see my granny but then I had to go to my little brother's soccer match and I forgot most of it XD I'm a bad person. Next chapter will be the suggestion :) Thanks for reading guys, any suggestions are REALLY welcomed and NEEDED XD **


	12. Chapter 12: Gaming Day

**A/N: Heyooooo! :D This chapter was amazingly suggested by NickyD's OC Factory :3 I hope I write it as well as you imagined it :O Anthony X Reader.**

**Chapter 12 ~ Gaming Day:**

You're laid slumped into the couch, next your best friend Emily. Emily is yawning passivley, and on her side is Ian, slumped too. And on your other side is Anthony, prehaps the only one sat forward intentivley tapping on the XBox controller. You've all been playing this shitty game for like an hour now, and Anthony's the only good one at it.

"Am I the only one trying here?" Anthony calls out in a stressed tone, turning to face you all. You sigh and hit the dashboard button and sit up.

"This game is top class shit." you spit sourly, and Emily and Ian mumble in agreement, like two neandrathals.

"Yeah, Anthony can't we play something else... Like... Mario Party 8?" Emily suggests in a lighter tone of voice, and then you, Ian and Anthony grumble and slump down. It's quite clear she;s the only left who's obsessed with that game. Emily's eyes sink down in dissapointment. There are no other good games to play, you've gamed the day away and now your stuck bored. There's this awkward moment of silence, before Emily sits forwards again, a sparkle in her bright, green feline eyes. She reaches in the crease of the cough and pulls out a coke bottle, with a teasing smirk.

"How about we play spin the bottle?" she says quickly, and everyone kind of tenses. It's one of those moments where everyone wants to but they don't want to say yes. "Tough, we are." Emily saves, and places the bottle on the wooden coffee table just infornt of the couch and slips onto the carpet on her knees, her shoulders level to the table. She looks at you all before you have to slowly slip down and copy her, at different sides of the tiny table.

"Do we have to play this, this is dumb." Ian says quickly and stoutly, his arms folded. You've known for sometime that he likes Emily. A few weeks ago when you went to the beach, they were frolocking around in the ocean together like sweethearts. You smirk at the thought, and then turn back to attention.

"Shut it Ian, it's just a little experimentation..." Emily says in this red, seductive voice, her shapely eyelined eyes scanning over you all. Your (y/h/c) rests in a tumble of (y/h/c) curls on your shoulders, you (y/e/c) eyes looking up to make eye contact with each one of them for a moment. It's clear your all thinking the same thing, minus Emily. I don't want anything too weird to happen... And it spreads theories and rumours like wild-fire. Once again, Emily the mind-reader intervines.

"Oh, and everyone- What happens here, stays here." she giggles, her long, red varnished nails gripping elegantly onto the bottle, about to spin when her eyes go up again. "Also, when it's your go, whoever it lands on, you have gotta kiss." she says in this delvilish deciding tone. "You're up first, (y/n)..." You all gulp and share this horribly awkward stare... Especially between Ian and Anthony, they've been best friends since they can remember and they REALLY don't want to kiss each other. Withoutwarning the bottle begins to spin with a flick of Emily's wrist, the glass is blurring and your throat has became dry. It begins to slow, slowing down... Your eyes are awatching the bottle to the very last moment, before you look up to see it's Ian. Aw great. Your probably more of good friends with Ian, you've got the same weird mind. Neither of you move at first, and you shake your trinket bracelet nervously, gulping.

"Come on you two, make the move!" Emily giggles evilly. No-one is quite like Emily, she is always the wild ones at parties, she'll kiss any guy, drink any concotion, get in bed with anyone. Ian sits and leans slowly your way, this painful look on his face, and your wincing equally as much. Your both acting like each other's lip with give you a lethal surge of is grinning in suspense, giggling a little. You shut your (y/e/c) eyes because you just don't want to see it happen; it seems Ian has the same idea. Before you know it you can feel his lips on yours, and the contact scares you both so you leap back, resulting in a millisecond kiss. You both return to your sitting positions, as Emily mock yawns.

"Boooring! I'll show you a kiss." she sneers, and set's the bottle going again. This time, it lands on a rather intimidated looking Anthony. You feel a true sorrow for him, he's never liked being in the spotlight too much... Emily puckets her lips even before she's started leaning towards him, and she begins to rub her lips together to smooth out the deep red on her lips. Anthony has shrunk back slightly, but the glare of force in Emily's eyes forces him forwards. He kisses her lips softly and shortly, wanting to re-treat, but Emily clasps his face and kisses him deeply, holding his head there as his eyes widen in shock, and the expression freezes on his face. You look to Ian and he looks at you with a face of disbeleif. Once Emily's finished with him she literally pushed his head back and bobs back to the floor with a smug expression. You scowl lightly at her, you know she's your best friend, but she can be a bit of an asshole...

"So, (y/n), ready to try again?" she asks, and smirks with this venemous gleam in her eyes. You smile with a sickening sweetness back, and then flick your nails quickly.

"Sure, Emily." you say in a snide way, and she nods in approval. She doesn;t bother spinning the bottle this time though, she just gestures her head at Anthony.

"I want you to kiss him instead, see it it works a little better for you." she giggles, and you send a look Anthony's way. He's got this sparkle in his eyes and a slightly red face... A little flustered, but he smiles none the less... If you're being honest to yourself, you have liked him for a while now... Maybe this would be a good opportunity to see if he likes you too...

"Alright." you say definantly, and you shuffle closer to the table again and lean across it, and this time Anthony leans in by himself. Your lips make contact, and you're a little worried he will break away within the first few seconds, but he stays, kissing you deeply and passionatley.

"Okay, you can stop now." Emily says with a undertone of defeat in her voice. But yo are still kissing, because, well, you can't really hear her. Your heart is beating fast and the blood is beating in your ears. You've somehow made your way around the right corner of the table and are knelt right beside him, and Emily scoffs. "Seriously, guys, stop." she bleets in an irratated voice.

"Just leave them." Ian says with a sigh. It's this really magical feeling, you've never thought you'd do this kind of thing... especially Anthony, but it doesn't matter anymore, because you know now.

**A/N: Well I apologise that went in a complete different direction and I don't like it. I'm gonna upload it anyway because someone might find it okay, I dont know... See you soon guys! x**


	13. Chapter 13: Awkward FanFiction Reading

**A/N: Sorry yet again for the break guys, I've been so busy recently with all of my school work and stuff, so I have had hardly any time to write/fangirl. Here's a little chapter suggested by Nicky D's OC Factory, I am literally leeching off of your amazing ideas right now XD Thanks for the suggesting I think it's great. This style is going to be written in more of a Smosh kind of style if you get what I mean? Just read and you'll understand what I mean :3 **

**Chapter 13 ~ Awkward Fanfiction Readings**

Ian leans forwards from the sofa and presses the record button on the camera which is perched in the tripod facing you. You are out of shot presumbably at the moment, and Ian's doing the usual routine.

"Hey guys, welcome to another episode of Ian is Bored. Today, I'm gonna be doing something a little different!" he called, and then gently wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you in a lot closer to him and then budges up ever so slightly so you are both in the full shot. You smile and wave nervously but force out a smile. "You guys have been recommending I do a video with my girlfriend. Here she is, say hi (y/n/)!" he cries and you smile again.

"Hi guys!" you chirrup, you can almost already see the millions of faces watching you through that camera lense... Ian then takes over the conversation again, his hand now resting on your knee.

"You crazy people have been asking me to read Ianthony fanfictions... with my girlfriend" he says and then sighs with a nervous smile. He then leans closely into the camera and pulls a face which sends you laughing.

"Is that how you get your kicks you sick assholes?" he jokes, his eyes wide. He then returns to his seat and pulls his apple macbook onto his lap and smiles with uncertainty. Your smiling as he turns to look at you. "Are you ready for the craziest shit you've ever read?" he asks in a military voice as you reply in an equally military voice.

"Yes!" you cry back, and he begins to search for something weird to read. It's been almost a minute now before he clears his throat and clicks one called "Finding My Love". He's already grinning from reading the revolting synopsis and then looks at you, your reading it too and it sounds like some weird, tumblr type Fanfiction. He then looks back at his camera and claps his hands together.

"(y/n) will be taking on the role of Anthony." he says and you point to yourself with a kind of retarded duck lip thing, as you both begin to read.

"_Hey Ian." _you say in a gruff voice that sounds nothing like Anthony, and Ian bursts into fits of laughter and shakes his head, trying to stop the tears of joy rolling from his eyes.

"Oh my fuck- what was that?" he says in his laughs grow louder again and now you're giggling equally as loud, but squeakier.

"That's my man voice-!" you protest which makes him laugh more.

Ian is now taking deep breaths to calm himself down before he laughs for a second more. "Pretty sure Anthony doesn't sound like a demon though." he says in his smart-alec voice and you roll your eyes with a smirk. He then continues with his line.

"_Hey, Ant."_ he then begins to chuckle again and you start having a little giggle. "Seriously, guys why the fuck do I call Anthony- Ant? Do you ever hear me call him Ant? No." he starts going off on a rant before you smack his arm and point to screen.

"Keep reading, dick." you say rather harshly and he pulls a "no me gusta" face at you before continuing to read, putting on a fake, high, soft voice.

"_Hey, Ant. How are you?_" he says and bats his eyelashes a little and you drop your head down into your neck to give you a deeper voice, giving yourself about a million chins.

"_Yeah, I'm good, what are you doing?"_ you grumble, and all through your line Ian is biting the top of his index finger to hold in the laughs. You voice then changes back to it's usual softness. "_Anthony walks closer to Ian and sets his hand on the top of his chair. He knows Ian is editing but asks anyway to make conversation."_ Ian is about to question it all again before he dismisses it, deciding it's no use and continues.

"_Ian turns around to face Anthony, his lips are puckered together, so kissable._" he then starts squriming and flaps his hands like a two year old. You giggle and drag the laptop onto your knee for a change and read.

"_Anthony is now stammering breathlessly, he wants to kiss those lips... Those lips he dreams of-"_ By this time Ian's head is in his hands and he mumbling somethinhg in a desperate tone.

"Oh god, make it stop-!" he cries with very uncomfortable laughter and you smirk and continue read, taking pleasure in his embarrassment.

"_They don't want to feel like, but they do. Ian and Anthony both lean in for a kiss at the same time-"_

Ian groans and lifts his head for a moment with a scrunched up expression. "Why!?" he screams and then throws his head back down. Your head goes back with laughter as your sleek (y/h/c) hair tumbles down your back before your eyes avert back to the laptop screen.

"_The kiss is longing and passionate, their tounges slither in and out of each other's mouths, wanting more than just a kiss by now." _Ian is silent, like he has died from sickness of the fanfiction. You gasp as you read ahead before reading and then begin to giggle. For the first time, you look confidently into the camera. "This is the last line I'll read before it gets too graphic, Ian will kill me if I read any futher." you say, and take a deep breath of suspension and begin to cringe. "_They are both moaning for each other now, before Anthony screams "I want you baby!" _you say this in your normal voice, you don't want to provoke things in the comments.

Ian slowly lifts his head, he's bright red and he looks helplessly at you. "God, I'm not sure if I wanna read more." he says with a dry voice, and you ruffle his hair like he's three.

"Come on, one more for your subscribers." you encourage, like you're trying to make a small kid eat their greens. You scan again and go down until you see one entitled "She's No You." Your both reading the synopsis together... and it involves you. It clearly reads in the summary : _Ian is getting married to the love of his life (_y/n)_, but when Anthony feels he is losing his best friend forever, will Ian's heart change for good?_ It's your turn to feel disheartened then, you had no idea they wrotr about you as well? You want to check this ourt and see what it's all about.

"Oh come on guys, why can't you just write a fanfiction where it ships me and (y/n), that would be nicer to read." he says, and begins to laugh as you click chapter 1 and it starts. The first chapter is entitled "_She-Whore of Sacaramento_." well, they mean you, you're guessing. You grumble to yourself and being to read Anthony's POV. "_I fucking hate (_y/n)_. All she's done is taken Ian from me. Just when I thought I could epxress my feelings... She announces Ian proposed to her. I'm gonna have to stand near him, my best friend... The one who I could've been married to, and watch her kiss him with that stupid slutty smile."_ you become increasingly angry, but then look up at the camera and imagine all of the shocked faces and quickly turn to a laugh to mask it. "I think we should skip ahead a few chapters, there doesn't seem to be much Ianthony here." you laugh dryly, and click on Chapter 7- "_Hold Me and Never Let Me Go"_. Ian decides to take over and do his line.

"_Ian is sitting alone in the Smosh house, wondering why Anthony had been in such a shit mood when they were shooting that day. "What's up with Ant?" _" Ian then stops reading and pulls a "bitch please" face at how another author has said he refers to Anthony as "Ant". You nudge him gently to continue as he clear his throat. "_Ian then looks behind him and sees his best friend just standing there, out of nowhere."_ he then laughs a little at how the story just jumps without real development. You then continue to take your back with gleaming eyes.

"_Anthony is stood really weirdly, almost like a bear, heaving an anger. "Ian, I need you in my life I am lost without you." _" Now you're both looking at each other with a squinting expression of reading something so cringey. The rest of the chapters seem to carry on like that, so you close up.

"Well, you freakin' weirdos, that's it." Ian says, and pulls you close, his arm around you. You can't help but sensing this is dangerous, he could set off a fangirl bomb explosion. "If you want to see more of [combine your name with Ian's to make a ship name] videos, but not sick suggestions." he then sighs and sahkes his head with a little smile as he realises he created a possibly sezual and awkward situation in the comments. You decide to take over with a smile.

"Basically, comment below if you want to see more of me in this dick biscuit's videos." you laugh with a wide smile, your (y/e/c) are shimmering in confidence as you turn to face Ian who is looking back at you and briefly shakes his head as you laugh and shrug. "What? What have I done now?" you giggle and he just continues to shake his head with a smirk.

"Your just stealing all of my lines today. Maybe I should've left you in the cupboard." he says and begins to laugh more at the end of of the sentence and then smack his arm.

"Bitch!" I do NOT live in a cupboard." you say and raise your brows to him, and he smiles in that really cute way when he's being cheeky, his eyes shining in mischeavous delight.

"Anyway guys, I will see you next week." he says and then turns to back to you, still a trace of that cheeky grin. You pretend to sulk as he leans towards and kisses you softly and quickly on the lips. "Aw, you know I was joking." he says in a loving voice and you grab his face and shake it a little. "Yush I do." you mumble in a babying voice. You definatley know now the fangirls at not gonna be a fan of you. You smile none the less, things haven't changed since you first starting dating. You still get that little tremble when he kisses you and holds you, you don't think it will ever go. "Anyway, (y/n), would you like to do the honours?" he asks, and you shuffle a little in yourseat and look straight into the camera.

"Bye, BITCH!" you call to the camera in your chirrupy little voice, and then stop the recording. You then return to sit next to him as he drags you into a hug.

"Aw, babe, you were awesome." he says while holding you close, and you giggle, blushing.

"It's not hard to read. I've been doing it since I was little." you state, and you then laughs at you, sending a kiss to your cheek.

"I didn't mean that, dumbass. I mean't you were, confident. I know you weren't particularly sure about doing this." he says softly, you look into his eyes and see nothing but love.

"You know I'd do it for you. I will anytime." you add on, and he gives you another big hug.

"You're actually brilliant, not many girlfriends would go on camera without complaining about their hair or some shit." you can tell he's thinking about it because his voice becomes very animated all of a sudden.

"Nah, I don't really give a damn. Besides, my hair can't get as shit as yours." you sneer and then he gasps and frowns playfully as you run screaming from the sofa, that wild feelings of a chase flaming inside.

"Get here, bitch!" he screams, and you keep running and then run into his room and slam the door shut and crush your body against it so he can't get in. He keeps throwing his shoulder into the door as you laugh the way you do when you _really_ laugh, the laugh only your best friend and Ian can get out of you. You leap from the door as it opens and smashes into the wall. You screech and dive onto his bed and cower under the duvet, shivering from the apprehensive excitement, before long the duvet is ripped from over you and Ian jumps onto you and pins you down as you squirm and squeal like a piglet.

"Say your sorry!" he screams in a playful way and then begins madly tickling at your sides and you reach more high pitched giggles.

"Ah!- Okay, I'm sorry!" you screech through the giggles. You stop then and he looks into your eyes, you look into his. You breathe out very slowly and airily as he presses another kiss onto your lips. You respond with another kiss, and soon it gets deeper and more passionate... You hope it stays this way forever.

**A/N: Soooo whatta' ya' think guys? LOL Again, so sorry I havent been updating, I have a been of stuff I need to get sorted so fanfictions have been kinda slow xx Hopefully I will see you all soon xxxx**


End file.
